Sounds like Hope
by feeling brave
Summary: The Autobots fight to save one of their bases but is victory worth the cost? Contains pairings and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine. I just like to write about them.

Authors note: Okay the first thing I've got to say about this story is that it terrifies me, don't get me wrong the story's great I just hope that I'm good enough to write it. The basic idea for it came to me nearly a year ago but it's gone through so many changes since then that I'm tempted to put the original up just to see what kind of reaction it gets but not today.

The other thing is a huge thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories, you've kept me going when it would have been a lot easier to say "oh to hell with it" and you are the reason why I've got this far, it's been a blast and again thank you. As I've said before I'm not very good at answering reviews, my nerves get the better of me but I am going to try harder.

All that's left to say now is that I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it and I can't wait to hear what you think. _Feeling Brave._

**Sounds Like Hope**

Chapter 1

Sirens blared through the base and sent mechs running in all directions as they gathered equipment and found their units. It wasn't the chaos that it looked to be but it took well-trained optics to see the deliberate care that every movement was given.

Optimus Prime swept into the room with Ironhide and Prowl right behind him just as Bluestreak and Sunstreaker took their positions.

"Where's Sideswipe?" Ironhide barked as he noticed the empty space beside the yellow twin.

"He's on his way." Sunstreaker reported.

Bluestreak gave his partner a curious look as Ironhide switched his attention towards the door. "Trust me you don't want to know anymore than that." Sunstreaker whispered.

The red warrior burst in at that moment but stopped dead when he saw the look on Ironhides faceplate. "Sorry sir." He said quickly. "I was in the middle of something."

"No time for that now but you will report to me when this mission is over, understood?"

"Yes Sir." Sideswipe nodded as he took his place.

"Autobots." Prime called for their attention and the whole room fell silent. "The Decepticons are attacking Nova Cronum and the city commander has asked for our assistance, in Jazz' absence his unit will join Ironhides. The shuttles are waiting for us. Move out!"

Few spoke as the ranks marched down to the departure bays but Sunstreaker couldn't resist teasing his brother. "Was it worth it?" He quietly asked with a grin.

"Always is." His twin grinned back.

* * *

Cybertrons small sun was starting to set as the shuttles reached their destination giving the battle below them a slightly unreal look, the fortress like city was burning in many places.

"Listen up!" Ironhide ordered. "We're had confirmed reports that the Constructicons are a mega-mile away and heading to join the battle and I don't have to tell you what that means…"

"Devastator." Mirage interrupted with a shudder.

Ironhide glared at him but didn't say anything to him before he continued. Nearly every mech there was well aware that Devastator was the reason why Crystal City, Mirages home no longer stood and the old mech could forgive the spy his worries. "Prime has given us the job of making sure that Devastator doesn't make an appearance in this fight."

"Oh great." Sunstreaker muttered quietly enough so that his commander wouldn't hear him.

"Cheer up Sunny." His brother grinned. "There's one good thing about Devastator that everyone over looks."

"And what would that be?"

"There's only one of him."

Sunstreaker swatted his twin on the back of his helm and turned to see what Bluestreak was doing. "You okay there Blue?"

"It looks like chaos down there." Bluestreak murmured absently.

"No one's pulling any punches that's for sure but we'll even the odds out and save the cycle." He said confidently.

"I can't find anywhere to set the shuttle down 'Hide. You'll have to jump for it." Trailbreaker reported from the helm.

"This just keeps getting better." Sunstreaker scowled. "If I scratch my paint-job I'm gonna…"

"Save it for the 'Cons bro'" Sideswipe told him. "You can scrap as many of them as you like."

"Oh yeah." The yellow warrior said suddenly looking more cheerful. "What are we waiting for?"

"I want three groups." Ironhide bellowed. "Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe are with me, Wheeljack, Hound and Mirage are yours, Smokescreen, you're taking Hoist and Grapple. Autobots move out!"

A breem later the four mechs landed pinning two of the Constructicons down almost immediately, unfortunately though not before Mix-master covered Sunstreaker in something offensive.

"You sparkling of a blender." He roared. "Look what you did to my paint, I'm gonna bend your funnel so that it pours straight down your intake valve and then…" He ranted as he pummelled the unlucky Decepticon.

Ironhide couldn't help being slightly amused by the whole thing. He had never understood vanity in warriors, a job where scrapes, dents, burns and worse could happen at anytime didn't seem to be the right one for someone who took so much pride in their appearance but he would never deny that Sunstreaker was good at it.

"'Hide we got company." Sideswipe reported.

"Ah wing-nuts." He cursed good-humouredly and swung his rifle round to get the first shots at the new targets. Megatrons seekers were inbound but there was no sign of their leader. "Bluestreak see if you can bring a few of them down." He barked at his gunner.

"Sure thing Boss." Bluestreak replied. "I'll do my best to try and…" Ironhide stopped listening before the young mech started to annoy him.

"Where did Rumble come from?" Sunstreaker asked lazily as he continued his private fight with Mix-master.

"There's Ravage too." His twin added.

"_Ironhide to Prime."_ He growled down his internal comm-link.

"_Yes Ironhide."_

"This isn't panning out how we planned. I'm recommending that we bring our teams together."

"_I think y…"_ The link cut out.

"_Ironhide to Prowl. What's going on over there?"_ He barked but only static answered him. _"Can anyone read me?"_

"_This is Blaster. What's the disaster?"_ Came the far too upbeat answer but there was a lot of static on the line.

"_Where's Prime?"_

"_Repeat."  
_

"_Prime?" _

"…_Of trouble…Soundwave…everyone's… to party."_

"Slag it." Ironhide growled. "Sideswipe! Get your aft in the air and find out what's going on." The red twin nodded and activated his jetpack. "Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, stay close. I want to be ready as soon as he gets back."

* * *

Wheeljack fired off a few more rounds and decided that it was time to move again as the pile of rubble he was using as cover was getting a little too small. He pulled a couple of grenades out of subspace and chucked them before he made a dive for it.

The grenades turned out to be slightly more potent than he had expected but he was sure he would be fine once his audios cleared again.

"Hey 'Jack over here." Hound yelled.

"Have you seen any of the others?" He asked as he joined his friend. "I can't believe how spread out we got chasing those Constructicons."

"Don't need to see them. Mirage is that way." He said pointing in one direction. "And Ironhide's somewhere over there." He finished with a gesture to another course.

"Okay we get Mirage then try to find the others. Keep your scanners up, we're going to need them."

* * *

"This should not be happening." Prowl stated as he found himself close enough to Blaster to talk. "None of my battle computers simulations predicted anything like this."

"Does it have any suggestions now?" Blaster asked seriously.

"Un-jam the comms, find everyone and make a stand with the mechs from the city." Prowl reeled off.

"For once logic that I can't argue with." Blaster grinned. "Steeljaw I got someone for you to hunt for." His cassette ejected and raced off almost instantly. Prowl and Blaster followed him quickly knowing that the tracker was far better adapted to this than either of them.

"Hey! Soundwave! Your maker was a out dated comms unit." Yelled Blaster when they finally located the offending Decepticon.

"Your insults are not effective Autobot." Soundwave droned just before he toppled forwards with an almighty crash.

"Yeah maybe." Blaster shrugged. "Good thing my friend Prowl is plenty effective for the both of us." He chuckled. "I guess that's pay back for when he attacked the med-bay."

Prowl stopped paying his accomplice any attention. _"Prowl to Prime."_

"_Here Prowl."_ Prime answered sounding rather vexed.

"_Recommend evac to the city as soon as we can get everyone together."_

"_I agree Prowl but Megatron is keeping me busy."_

"_Leave it to me Prime. Would you like me to send you some assistance?"_

"_Negative. You have enough to do."_

"_Okay but comm if you need anything."_

"_Will do. Prime out."_

"Sounds like Megatron isn't holding anything back."

"Prime won't either." Blaster said confidently. "Ironhide and his team are just over that ridge but a couple of the Constructicons and some of the seekers have them pinned. Wheeljack's reporting that he, Hound and Mirage are keeping two of the others busy and Smokescreens unit have the rest. The minibots are closer to the city, reporting casualties, Ratchet's with them but no one's seen Bumblebee for a while and he's not answering his comm." He reported smoothly.

"He'll be easier to find from the air and for that we need Sideswipe." Prowl said once he could get a word in.

"Ironhides team it is then. I'll send 'Jack the co-ordinates and he can meet up with us once he's had enough fun."

"I almost feel sorry for the poor mechs that those three have gotten hold of." Prowl smiled. "But not quite."

Blaster barked a laugh and the pair raced through the battlefield.

* * *

"This is getting to be hard work." Moaned Sunstreaker as he fired off another burst of rounds. Their early success with the Constructicons had turned against them with the arrival of Decepticon re-enforcements, Sideswipe had taken a shoulder injury that meant he was avoiding hand to hand combat so he was having to do most of that and although he still had plenty of fight left in his he wasn't about to wear himself out too early in what promised to be a long battle.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know." Ironhide growled back. "Blaster and Prowl got the comms back up and will be joining us shortly. So there's some good news."

"Best we've had all night." Commented Bluestreak. "I hate fighting in the dark, lasers are murder on the optics and I can't tell if I'm actually hitting anything."

"Blue." Sunstreaker said in the soothing tone he usually reserved for when they were alone. "Best thing we can do is sit tight. Help is on the way."

Bluestreak nodded briefly and set his possessor to the task in hand. The incoming fire seemed diminished to him and he noticed that not all of the enemy lasers were firing in his direction. "I think help is here." He called but no one answered him, a moment later he realised why as a gigantic head and shoulders rose above the horizon to be out-lined against the starry sky. "Devastator." He moaned.

"Aw slag pits." Cursed Blaster. _"All teams we need you here now."_ He yelled down his comm-link. "We got Devastator here."

He was answered by at least three voices chorusing._ "Copy that."_

Prowl flinched as the monstrous Decepticons laser missed them by inches and only because of some very fancy footwork. "We're out gunned." He observed.

"We got one advantage." Stated Blaster with no trace of his usual good humour. "There's only one o' him."

"You go left, I'll go right and we'll meet at Ironhides position."

"Gotcha." Nodded the communications specialist. "Be careful." He added quickly.

"You too." Prowl replied and the two separated. As they had hoped Devastator seemed confused by the sudden movements of his targets and this was aided considerably by the arrival of the rest of Ironhides unit.

* * *

Wheeljack had always felt forced to respect Devastator, the sheer power and engineering involved in him were marvels to him and the destruction he caused a great worry. He watched his fellow Autobots take him on with one optic and looked for targets of his own with the other. He couldn't help but want to join in the fight but a gapping gash to his shin had caused his internal repair systems to cut off energon supplies to the limb, which in turn left him all but immobile but a long way from harmless.

He and Hound had finally managed to shoot Laserbeak out of the sky and his grenades had sent two of the seekers flying backwards into the ground where they were still off-line.

* * *

Now fighting with Bluestreak and Sunstreaker at his shoulders Blaster couldn't help feel buoyed up. Devastator had finally been brought down and the Constucticons had taken too much damage to continue and the battle seemed to be drawing to a close. There were still several enemies to mop up but the tide had definitely turned in their favour.

Prowl and Ironhide had gone in the opposite direction toward Wheeljack and Hound after the latter had reported Wheeljacks injuries. The eventual target was to meet up with them again and he hoped that they would soon be returning to Iacon.

"Is it me or is it getting lighter." Bluestreak gasped during a brief respite.

"We've fought all night." Sunstreaker replied. "Pretty soon we'll be able to see what we're shooting." He laughed at that and his friends joined in but Blasters amusement died suddenly as he looked around.

Thanks to the predawn sky he could see Optimus Prime and Megatron, their battered forms visible for the first time. "They've really gone at it this time haven't they?" he murmured.

"We should help him." Bluestreak ventured. "He can't take much more can he?" Both mechs were obviously badly damaged.

"I second that." Blasters agreed but as they started to move to his aid Megatron levelled his canon at their leader and the shot hit him square in the chest.

* * *

"_Ratchet!"_ Ironhide bellowed down the comms. _"Prime's down. Get your aft over here."_

The C.M.O. cursed and looked up from the off-line form of Bumblebee that Sideswipe had brought to him. "Get him aboard the shuttle. I've got to see to Prime."

The red warrior nodded quickly and Ratchet headed in the direction of Ironhides call. To his relief when his friends came into his visual range Prime was sitting up although Ironhide was supporting him.

"We got lucky." Prowl announced as he knelt down beside them. "Megatron was so drained from his fight that his weapons weren't functioning to capacity."

Ratchet ran a scan over his leader. There was a lot of damage but nothing that couldn't be fixed without too much trouble.

"Magnus is reporting that The Decepticons are starting to break off their attack and he's certain that they can take it from here." Blaster told them all cheerfully.

The C.M.O. looked over the rest of the two units, so many of them were damaged that it was easier to make a list of the ones who weren't, Prowl and Wheeljack were pretty much holding each other up as they only had two good legs between them, Smokescreen and Hoist were off-line with Grapple bent over them, Sunstreaker was covered in dents and scraps that he would no doubt start whining about soon, the holographic generator that usually sat on Hounds shoulder was gone and his arm hung limp at his side.

Prowl straightened a little as the medic looked at him, despite his injuries he was still second in command of Optimus' unit and as he started barking orders no one would have questioned that.

The able mechs soon scattered the few remaining Decepticons in the area so that the two shuttles that had brought them could land. Loading the injured took time though because there was so many of them and a few of the Seekers started to gather around, gaining courage as they realised how many casualties the Autobots had taken.

It was Ironhide who grew tired of them first and fired off a few shots that he hoped would scatter them, unfortunately it wasn't enough and sensing weakness the Starscream led them in again.

* * *

Finally the mechs ran aboard the shuttle the twins were among the last to step into safety as they had taken it upon themselves to cover the others from the hail of laser fire that still dogged them.

Sunstreaker dropped down onto a bench beside Bluestreak and pulled him close as the shuttle began its hasty take off.

"Sorry about this mechs." Trailbreaker apologised from the helm. "Any and all complaints can be addressed to Megatron care of any cone-head you can catch."

Several members of the unit chuckled at the remark but Bluestreak pushed closer to his lover.

"It's alright Blue. We'll be out of here soon enough." Sunstreaker soothed him.

A stream of curses from Ironhide snapped Bluestreaks attention towards the helm.

"'Breaker bring this ship around. We gotta protect them." Ironhide ordered.

"I'm doing all I can 'Hide but that shuttle can't take much more." Trailbreaker reported.

"Prowl." Bluestreak snapped pushing himself up and heading for the helm.

"Blue no." Sunstreaker called as he and his brother followed him but he was too fast for them to stop him.

The shuttle veered violently, spilling some warriors out of their seats and heightening Bluestreaks anxiety. "Let me take one of the guns. I can take care of a few of them."

"Trailbreaker's using his force-fields right now so we can't shoot back." Sunstreaker said calmly.

"'Breaker please." The younger mech begged. His face and voice were filled with horror as he stared at the shuttle, which was almost directly ahead of them and venting smoke from several places.

"My force-fields aren't strong enough." Trailbreaker growled through gritted lip components.

Another barrage of fire hit both ships the black mech screamed before he went off-line. "He's used up all his energy." Sideswipe reported as he bent over him. More impacts rocked the shuttle, knocking Bluestreak and the twins off their feet.

Sunstreaker tried to snatch his lover to him but couldn't get a grip as they tumbled to the floor. "Blue are you alright?" He asked as he pushed himself up again.

Bluestreak looked at him with optics that seemed far too wide and shook his head.

"Prime answer." Ironhide demanded. "Do you read me?"

The three of them scrambled to their feet just in time to watch a huge blast rip through the other craft. "Prowl!" Bluestreak screamed.

"Don't look Blue." Sunstreaker warned as he forced him to turn away and pulled him close but he couldn't follow his own advice and tear his optics away as the shuttle that was in two pieces by then plummeted towards the planets surface.

"Primus have mercy." His brothers hushed tone close to his audio echoed his own thoughts and he felt Sideswipes firm hands grip his shoulders.

"Hound! Get up here." Ironhide barked.

"Sir?" The green mech answered as he hurried up.

"I need you to scan the wreckage." Ironhide ordered.

"Yes sir." Hound responded grimly and for a moment he was silent as he searched. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Do it again." Ironhide snapped taking the shuttle down as low as he dared.

Hounds engine revved with effort as he pushed all of his energy into his scanners. "There's no easy way to say this." He said quietly. "But there's no sign of life down there."

"No." Bluestreak whimpered.

"I'm sorry Blue. I know you and Prowl were close…" Hounds apology was cut off as Bluestreak lunged at him.

"Close!" He yelled. "He raised me! I'd be long dead if it wasn't for him and Jazz, he's one of the best mechs I ever met and you can't even guess how much he means to me so don't you dare tell me that you're sorry." As his fury continued he did his best to pummel the scout but was hindered considerably by the twins. Unfortunately they couldn't restrain him without hurting him and neither of them were willing to do that.

"Stop him or the next time his aft touches the ground it'll be in the brig." Ironhide ordered.

"If you touch him I'll shove your exhaust down your intake valve." Sideswipe snapped rounding on his commander and leaving his brother to deal with Bluestreak.

"_Hound."_ Sunstreaker said over the comm-link. _"I_ _need you to back off nice and slow. I can't stop him if I can't get between you."_

Fending off as many blows as he could but not all of them Hound did as he was instructed enabling Sunstreaker to get into the right position. He didn't even bother to block most of the shots as he was getting a horrible feeling that once Bluestreaks anger was gone the only thing left would be despair but he did manage to draw the fight away from the helm and Ironhides attention.

He was sure that Bluestreak hadn't even noticed the switch and he was prepared to put up with this all the way back to Iacon if he could but after the cycle they had endured he doubted the younger mech had much energy left in him.

A quick glance for his twin told him that Sideswipe hadn't moved since he'd faced off Ironhide although the older mech had returned his attention to the helm.

"Sides?" He called softly. "You still with me?"

His brother turned his head in his direction but Sunstreaker couldn't say that he actually looked at him; the gaze seemed to slide through him instead. The hesitation caused by the vacant stare cost Sunstreaker a moments warning and Bluestreaks fist connecting with his jaw drove him to the floor.

"Sunny." His twin cried diving for his side.

Bluestreak stood over them both looking utterly confused. "What am I doing?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter." Sunstreaker said dismissively as he hurried to regain his feet.

"What happened?" Bluestreak asked again in a more panicked tone. "Sunny why can't I remember?"

"Blue I need you to calm down." Sunstreaker soothed him. "Don't try to think just keep your systems running okay?"

Bluestreak nodded mutely and let Sunstreaker pull him in to a hug. "You're doing just fine." He whispered. "Sides I need you to find us somewhere quiet."

Sideswipe nodded once and headed towards the rear of the ship.

"I don't understand this." Bluestreak whispered.

"Best you don't right now. Please just trust me."

"I do." Bluestreak nodded and his optics flickered down to a certain point on Sunstreakers chest.

"Sunny." Sideswipe called softly. "I've cleared the aft cabin. It's all yours."

"Thanks Sides. Come with me Blue." He said gently and the pair followed the red twin further into the ship. Several pairs of worried and curious optics looked up at them as they passed through but most of their unit were still too deeply in shock to be able to speak.

Soon they were sat in the otherwise empty cabin. Bluestreak curled himself up on the bench and rested his head on Sunstreakers chest. "Recharge if you can." His lover told him.

The younger mechs workings slowed to a soft purr indicating that he was off-line in less than a bream and only then did Sideswipe speak in a whisper. "Will he be okay now?" He asked.

Sunstreaker shook his head slowly. "He'll remember everything when he wakes up, his processor will have had time to go through it all, if we're lucky Iacon won't be too far away by then and we'll be able to get him to a medic but if we're not I'll have to put him in a stasis lock if he gets too bad."

"You can do that?"

"Ratchet showed me how." Sunstreaker explained and he felt rather than saw the flash of sorrow mentioning the medics name caused in his twins spark. "Sides." He said gently.

"Don't sunny." Sideswipe warned. "You need to focus on Blue. I'll be fine. Call out if you need anything."

* * *

The red warrior left the cabin and took up a guard position by the door, he knew that there wasn't much he could do to help but at the same time he would have gone to the pit before he'd let anyone else cause his twin more problems.

He was pretty sure no one would bother them though, most of his friends were either too shocked by what had just happened or too badly injured to know about it. Sideswipe couldn't help feeling slightly envious of the few who were off-line, they for the time being were at peace but he was forced to endure his losses.

Wheeljack limped back from the helm. "Trailbreaker's back on-line. We should be okay now." He said sadly before he slumped down next to Mirage and started trying to patch up the wound just below his knee joint.

"Let me help." Mirage said softly. "I can reach better than you can."

"I can weld better than you can." Wheeljack snapped but he handed over the tools and leant back against the hull. He looked up at Sideswipe and tilted his head in invitation for him to join them and he sat down next to the engineer. "How's Blue?" He asked.

"Slagged if I know." Sideswipe muttered. "But I've seen him glitch up before and it's not an experience I want to repeat."

"I'll be taking over the med-bay once we get back to Iacon and I'll make sure he's a priority."

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"Done." Mirage announced after a few breems of silence. "I doubt it's up to your standards but it will have to suffice."

"Good. Hand me my tools. Sides let me take a look at your shoulder."

"It's fine."

"I can do this now or later, it makes little difference to me but as we're both here…"

Sideswipe turned slightly to give him better access to his damaged panel but he couldn't see the point. It wasn't often that he felt despair but the loss of his friends felt like a weight crushing his spark and the grief was almost unbearable.

Across from him Mirage caught his optics and nodded understandingly. "The first time I saw Prime was when he came to visit the survivors of Crystal City, he gave a speech that I don't remember a word of because it was his voice that I listened to. He sounded like hope; we heard that and believed that we could carry on and that's what we have to do now. His courage didn't die with him. It'll live on in each of us and every other 'bot that ever heard him."

There was silence when Mirage finished what he was saying, all optics were turned to him but they didn't look defeated. Not one of them felt beaten because they could still hear the rich tones of their leader.

After a breem or so watching them Sideswipe realised that not one of them was sat alone, small groups had pulled together and were doing their best to comfort each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them.

A/N: after the last one I've decided that shorted chapters are the way to go (at least until I get carried away again) because if I don't this story just turns into a monster.

**Sounds like Hope **

Chapter 2

As the shuttle touched down in the docks Ironhide approached Wheeljack. "You go on ahead and get the med-bay ready. I'll organise getting the casualties down to you." He drawled.

"Will do." The engineer nodded and he pushed himself up gingerly. He knew that Mirage had done his best on his injured leg but it still hurt and he wasn't entirely sure that all the damage had been repaired.

He hobbled off unwillingly remembering all the times he had seen Optimus limp and wondering how he had ever managed to do it with dignity. He barely made it out of the hatch before Grapple caught up with him, neither of them spoke as he pulled an arm over his shoulders but he gave him a grateful nod.

Once in the med-bay the pair of mechs started hauling out the equipment they would need, there was so much to do and although Wheeljack had seen Ratchet do the same thing a thousand times a feeling of dread settled over him as he watched the door with half an optic for the first patient.

Trailbreaker and Ironhide came in first with Hoist between them, he was barely on-line and only that because Grapple had worked almost constantly on him since they had left the battlefield. "He's all yours." Wheeljack ordered and turned to see who would be next.

Sunstreaker stormed through the door with Bluestreak held carefully in his arms, followed quickly by Sideswipe and Hound carrying Smokescreen. _"Perceptor to the med-bay." _He barked down the comm-link as Mirage entered holding Bumblebee.

His spark went out to the little mech the moment he saw him, the only reason he hadn't been on the other shuttle was because Sideswipe had brought him to theirs but all the other minibots had been with Prime.

The spy lay his charge down on a table and looked up at him. "You alright?" He asked drawing closer so that they would not be overheard.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Wheeljack whispered.

Mirage took his hand gently. "I hate to be the one to say this but you have to. We need you."

Perceptor appeared in the doorway and drew his attention away from his partner. "Where's Ratchet?" He asked.

The med-bay fell absolutely silent and Wheeljack felt several pairs of optics on him. "The other shuttle didn't make it." He said quietly. "What you see here is what we have so get to it." His voice became firmer as he resigned himself to the truth. "Care for the living first. We'll mourn the dead later."

For a moment Wheeljack thought the scientist was going to purge his tanks but he steadied himself and asked. "Where do you want me?"

"Start with Ironhide. He's needed in Command. Then switch to Bluestreak, get him comfortable but don't bring him back on-line." He snapped.

"See." Mirage said encouragingly. "I trust you and so do they."

He gave the blue hand that still held his an affectionate squeeze before he turned away and started working on Smokescreen. The mech was a mess and he knew that it would take all of his concentration to do what he had to but it wasn't long before he was interrupted.

"Where's Inferno?" A high-pitched voice demanded and he steeled himself as he looked up to see Red Alert hovering near the doorway. Ironhide was already on his way to take the distressed security chief in hand and with a calming blast on his vents Wheeljack turned back to the mech on his table.

For a moment he found himself wishing that he were back in his lab for one reason, everyone knocked before they walked in there but despite Ratchets temper being every bit as explosive as his inventions no one did when it came to the med-bay.

What felt like cycles later he finally stepped back and looked around. To his surprise a cup of energon was pressed into his hands almost immediately and he realised that Mirage had been waiting for him. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

"There's not much I can do." Mirage said softly. "But I'll help all I can."

The repairs seemed to be going as well as he could hope them to. Perceptor had moved on to Bumblebee who was back on-line and staring glumly at his hands and Grapple was busy fixing Hounds shoulder, Sunstreaker had acquired a med-kit from somewhere and busied himself patching up the few minor wounds Bluestreak had taken although his own were untended.

With a low groan Smokescreen on-lined and looked up at him. "Primus." He mumbled. "What hit me?"

"Best guess. I'd say something bigger than you." Mirage answered with a half-sparked smile. "I'll keep an optic on him, you go, see who needs you." He prompted Wheeljack.

He couldn't stop himself laying a hand on the blue and white shoulder before he joined Perceptor. "How's it going?" He asked.

Bumblebee looked up at him. "Like I should be doing more than sitting on a repair berth. Can I go now?"

"That's up to Perceptor not me." Wheeljack reminded him.

"I'm almost finished here. Ironhide has been discharged. Bluestreak didn't really need me to do much as you don't want him powered up yet." The scientist reported.

Wheeljack turned to examine at the younger mech, his read out told him that Bluestreak was in an induced stasis lock but otherwise fine. His facemask hid a lot of things from the world but not the surprised look in his optics that Sunstreaker noticed immediately.

"What did you think I did to him? Hit him over the head with his own rifle?" He snapped. "I may not be the nicest 'bot on the base but I look after those that I care about."

"Sorry Sunstreaker. I just didn't think you had much in the way of medical training."

"I don't." The yellow warrior admitted. "But I've spent enough time in here to pick up a few things."

"Err. Sunstreaker?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Do you know where Sideswipe is? From what I've been told he saved my life and I'd really like to thank him."

"He couldn't stand it down here so he left with Ironhide to help out in Command. I think he's still there." Sunstreaker answered.

Bumblebee gave him a grateful nod and hurried off.

"Okay." Wheeljack muttered as he surveyed the almost empty med-bay. "Let's see what we can do for Blue."

With Perceptor standing at his shoulder Wheeljack triggered the circuits that would bring the young mech out of the lock, noting as he did so how expertly he had been put under, he doubted he had felt a thing and found himself wondering what else Sunstreaker had picked up.

Bluestreak powered up suddenly, his optics wide with horror, didn't seem to know where he was or what he might be doing there.

"Blue it's alright." Sunstreaker whispered softly.

The panic-stricken 'bot looked at him and dived into his arms moaning wordlessly and scratching Sunstreakers paint with his efforts to cling to the warrior. If it had been anyone but Bluestreak Wheeljack would have feared for their survival but Sunstreaker didn't seem to care as he pulled him close and soothed him as best he could.

Wheeljack shared a worried look with Perceptor. "I'm not sure what to do about this." He admitted quietly. "I need to look over Ratchets notes."

Bluestreaks intakes hitched violently at the medics name and Sunstreaker redoubled his efforts to keep him calm. "It's the med-bay that's doing this to him." The yellow warrior stated. "It's forcing him to think about what happened and he can't deal with it. Let me take him back to out quarters while you read up."

"Are you sure you can handle him while he's like this?" Wheeljack asked.

"Blue's mine to protect and that's from everything whether it be Decepticons or nightmares. I'll keep him safe." Sunstreaker said softly.

"Okay then but comm me if he gets any worse."

The yellow warrior picked his partner up gently and carried him away leaving Wheeljack to watch, the moment they were gone Mirages arms slipped around his waist. "You've done enough now." He whispered softly. "Let me take care of you."

* * *

Ironhide cycled his intakes in frustration for what felt like the hundredth time since he had reached his office, datapads seemed to be everywhere, a lot of them were meant for Optimus and although he was sure that some of them could wait he had no idea how to tell which ones. "How in the name of Primus did he ever get through all these?" He muttered.

A reasonably fresh container of energon lay at his elbow courtesy of Sideswipe who he had to admit had been incredibly helpful until he had started slipping into recharge on the other side of the desk and Ironhide had ordered him to his berth. It seemed the red warrior was fine when he was active and doing but sitting still seemed to be too much for him.

Deciding that his current datapad was one that could wait he set it down on one of the many piles and picked up another, rubbing his optics with his free hand he tried to focus on it.

"Sorry about my out-burst in the med-bay." Red Alert apologised as he walked in. "Should I even ask how things are going?"

"Probably not. I'm sure Prime had a system but I'm damned if I can figure it out."

"The only system Prime ever had was Prowl but I think I know it well enough to be of some use." The security officer informed him. "Go, get some recharge and I'll look them over."

As Ironhide passed him he clapped Red Alert on the shoulder. "See you later." He nodded and took the now empty seat hoping that Ironhide hadn't messed things up too badly.

For a while he shifted through reports and updated files and lost himself in his work, he was almost done when he came across a report from Jazz, it had been sent to Prowl just before they had been called out and detailed the saboteurs latest movements. In all the grief and chaos he hadn't really stopped to think about the effect their losses would have on others but that report forced him to.

Inferno had been his closest friend for vorns but Jazz and Prowl were spark-bonded partners long before he had even met his friend. He knew that with Prowl dead there was little chance that Jazz would be returning from his mission and realised that there was no way to find him if he was still alive.

He was still staring at the datapad blindly when Bumblebee walked in with a cup of energon in each hand. "Thought you could use this." He said glumly. "Prime never found time to get his evening ration either."

"I've just been trying to keep busy." Red Alert muttered.

"Sorry but you don't look very busy."

"I was. I got distracted."

"Then you should be in recharge." Bumblebee advised. "But drink this first."

"Thank you Bumblebee." He smiled gratefully. "Do me a favour and tell Ironhide that if he touches anything on these piles I'll have his aft."

"Will do Boss." Bumblebee nodded. "Anything else?"

Red Alert shook his head sadly, the last thing he wanted was to burden the other mech with his thoughts, Bumblebee had already lost so much and to add more just felt cruel. "I'll see you when I get back."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them.

**Sounds like Hope**

Chapter 3

It had been three cycles since the Decepticons had attacked Nova Cronum. The gapping tears that had been left in the buildings were starting to disappear as repair crews worked constantly to fix them and its City Commander regularly found himself wishing that all wounds were so easily healed.

The city had been saved but Ultra Magnus couldn't help feeling that the cost had been too high, he should have called for an evacuation instead of re-enforcements, if he had then the Autobots would still have a leader and he would still have his brother.

The reports that were starting to swamp his desk only served to darken his mood, some of them were so trivial that he had thrown them against the nearest wall in frustration only to retrieve them a few breems later when guilt got the better of him, his 'bots needed him to be strong and do his job but there was so much to be done that it seemed overwhelming.

With a growl of pure frustration he slammed down the datapad he had been reading and picked up another but that was far as he got when his comm link interrupted. _"Springer to Magnus."_

"_What is it?"_ He demanded impatiently.

"We picked up a distress beacon a few mega-miles out. I'm taking a unit to answer it."

"_If I spend another breem behind this desk I'm gonna short out my processor. I'm coming with you."_

"_It's about time you stopped wallowing." _His friend shot back good-naturedly.

Not long after the five mech unit left the city and headed out across the unclaimed lands. The weakness of the signal spurred them on and it only took a few breems to reach its source.

Three Seekers were pursuing a lone 'Bot mercilessly but the mech wasn't giving up the fight. Springer didn't hesitate before he leapt into the air and tackled one of them, Magnus took up a defensive position and started firing on the other two and it wasn't long before they withdrew.

Only then did he spare the mech a glance, the dark blue warrior looked up at him, his red optics dim with pain and energon trickling from several wounds. "Identify yourself." He ordered. "Why are you broadcasting on Autobot frequencies?"

"It's been a while Magnus." The mech answered a strangely familiar voice but the hiss of static made it difficult for the City Commander to recognise. "Where's Prowl?"

"You know this glitch?" Springer demanded.

The mech sagged for a moment, his injuries were obviously taking their toll and Magnus had to admit he was surprised he could still stand at all. Then he pulled himself up straight and faced Springer. "My designation is Jazz." He said formally before he swayed again. "I need Wheeljack." As soon as those words were out of his mouth he collapsed.

"Do you believe him?" Springer asked. "You know him better than I do."

"I can't be sure. His energy signature is different but the voice isn't far off." He reasoned. "The best thing we can do is take him back, stabilise him but keep him off-line and call Wheeljack."

"Sounds fair."

* * *

Back in Iacon Mirages C.P.U. raced as he ran through the Autobot base to Wheeljacks lab. He was in a hurry but he still stopped to knock before he entered the workshop.

"Come." Wheeljack answered immediately and the door slid open.

"I've just got off the comm-link to Ultra Magnus." Mirage said in a rush. "He's found Jazz, he's in a bad way but he asked for you before he off-lined, Magnus wasn't sure if he believed him or not but I told him what I knew and he's sending him here so…" He cut himself off as Wheeljack caught him by the shoulders.

"Try using your intakes." The engineer advised him affectionately.

The spy stilled. "Sorry." He said calmly. "I was babbling worse than Bluestreak wasn't I?" he instantly regretted asking the question. "Sorry again." He murmured stepping into Wheeljacks embrace. "I take it there's no change in him."

Wheeljack shook his head sorrowfully. "I never thought I'd say this but I'd give a months rations to hear him talk right now. Sunstreaker's the only 'bot who can get a word out of him and he's struggling. The mech's only got so much patience, you know?"

"That one still seems like an odd match to me." Mirage admitted.

"Odder than you and I?" Wheeljack teased him. He knew that he was a far cry from the pretty, dainty femmes that Mirage usually went after and that if they hadn't been stationed together they wouldn't even be friends but in the half a vorn that had passed since Jazz had left they had become much more than that.

The blue and white mech in his arms gave him a fond, considering look. "I guess not." He smiled

Resting his forehead against Mirages Wheeljack allowed himself a moment to really enjoy their contact. A lazy hand traced small circles on his back and he smiled behind his facemask.

"We'd better start getting the med-bay ready." Mirage reminded him.

"We?" Wheeljack questioned.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. You'll have to tell me what to do but I want to help."

"'Raj this isn't going to be easy." He warned his partner. "Jazz' injuries are only going to be half of it." Mirage gave him a questioning look and he continued. "Not many 'bots survive losing their bond-mate, he's lasted this long which is encouraging but you have to accept that even if we fix Jazz we could still lose him, if you can't do that then you're best off staying out of the way."

"If it wasn't for Jazz I wouldn't have you." Mirage said slowly. "I owe him and I'm not going to let that debt go unpaid."

Wheeljack nodded and let the other mechs courage sooth him before he pulled away and headed down the corridor to the med-bay with his lovers hand held tightly in his. The cold lights of the room flickered into life as they walked in, it was the first time he had been in there since his return to Iacon and he was surprised to see that it hadn't changed. Somehow he had expected it to be different without Ratchets presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them.

Authors note: Sorry this one took so long. I'm having problems with time at the moment and I'm not sure where this week has gone. Thanks for the reviews guys they're saving me at the moment.

**Sounds like Hope**

Chapter 4

Slowly Jazz on-lined his basic systems, damage reports instantly assaulted his processor and he felt as if every part of him hurt.

He remembered the fight, his narrow escape from Decepticon clutches, at least he hoped he had escaped but it seemed to him that everything had happened to fast and had an unreal quality to it.

With an effort he tried to on-line his scanners as had become his habit since he had left his visor in Iacon but found they were unresponsive so he activated his audios instead and to was pleased to find that they powered up easily. To his relief the first thing he heard was a muttering but friendly voice and the familiar sounds of the med-bay.

"Thank Primus." He muttered.

"Take it slow Jazz." Wheeljack told him soothingly but from what he could hear Wheeljack was fiddling with something nervously. "You still need some work doing."

"My scanners for a start."

"There are more important things Jazz."

"Not to me and who's been poking around in my data banks?"

"Sorry about that." The engineer apologised. "I hated doing it but with all that's happened we couldn't risk you shutting down and taking the information that you were carrying with you." He continued.

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

"We didn't know."

"How could you not know?" Jazz demanded but as he spoke another question occurred to him. "Where's Ratchet?"

Wheeljacks nervous movements stopped instantly. "Repairs first." He said curtly.

"No. You're not touching me again until I get some answers."

"Jazz be reasonable." His friend pleaded.

"Not a chance." He snapped. "Tell me."

With a blast of his vents that Jazz could only define as defeated Wheeljack backed down. "Four cycles ago Prime took two units on a mission, the 'cons had attacked Nova Cronum, it was chaos and we were forced to pull out due to the sheer amount of casualties we took."

"Prowl told me all that. We'd planned for him to stay in the city so that I could meet him there as it was a lot closer to where I was than Iacon." Jazz interrupted impatiently.

"We were in two shuttles." Wheeljack continued. "We did all that we could, 'Breaker put himself into a stasis lock trying to protect us all but the other ship was too badly damaged and it crashed."

"Survivors?" He asked desperately.

"We ran every scanner we had including all of Hounds but there were no life signs." The engineer answered forlornly.

"Oh Primus." Jazz whispered. "Who was on that Shuttle?"

"I didn't know all of them but Ratchet, Prime, Inferno, all of the minibots except Bumblebee and I wish I didn't have to tell you this but Prowl was with them."

"No." Jazz hissed defiantly.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I really am…"

"He couldn't have been." He protested.

"I saw him board, I was talking to him on the comm trying to help him reboot some of the weapons systems…"

"It's not possible."

"Jazz please." Wheeljack pleaded. "Don't make this any harder than it is."

"I'm not 'Jack. Prowl and I have been bonded for nearly fifty vorns, he's part of me and I'm part of him. If he were dead you wouldn't have to tell me. I'd be the first to know." Jazz explained.

"But…"

"The 'Cons must have fooled your scanners somehow and I can't tell you if any of the others made it but Prowl is most definitely alive."

"We need to tell Ironhide this now." Wheeljack said hesitantly.

"You go. I'm going to see Blue." He started to move to get off the berth but his sensitive audios couldn't fail to miss the slight hitch in his friends intakes and he looked up sharply. "Was Bluestreak on that shuttle?"

"No but he watched it crash, he went wild, attacked Hound, then Sunstreaker who eventually managed to get him under control for a while but the grief was too much for him. He's glitched up Jazz, sorry but there's no other way to say it. I've done all I can but…"

"It's alright 'Jack." Jazz soothed him. "Blue's a lot more resilient than most give him credit for. He might struggle sometimes but he comes through it."

A hiss of the med-bay door opening caught Jazz' attention and when he realised that he could barely hear the footsteps of the mech who had entered he smiled suddenly.

"How's it goin' Mirage?"

"Well enough all things considered and I believe I owe you a debt of thanks for that." Mirage answered coolly. "Wheeljack sent me to get this for you." He added pressing an object into the saboteurs hands.

Jazz carefully replaced his visor and looked around. "That's better." He admitted. "At least now I'll be able to see where I'm going?" He couldn't help but smile again as he noticed how close Wheeljack and Mirage were stood together even if they both looked exhausted. "It's a shame we've got so much to do 'cause I'd love to hear all about this but we gotta get things moving first."

Wheeljack nodded in agreement. "Take it easy Jazz, comm me when you're free and I'll sort your scanners out."

"Will do. Later mechs." He said with a wave and he left the med-bay quickly, before he had gone more than a few steps he was patching himself into the hub and revelling in the chatter that never stopped. It had been a long time since he had heard the voices of his friends and although some of them were missing he was hopeful. In the breems it took him to get down to the quarters Bluestreak shared with the twins he couldn't help but feel happy that he was home again.

* * *

A quiet knock on his door made Sunstreaker jump and look to his twin. Their quarters that were usually among the loudest on the base had fallen all but silent over the last few cycles. Bluestreak who nearly always had something to say had barely spoken a word in cycles, Sideswipe wasn't really doing much better and although he had done his best Sunstreaker had run out of ideas to cheer them up.

Without a word the red twin crossed the room and opened the door, he hardly recognised the mech on the other side of it but the blue visor was unmistakable. "Jazz?" He gasped.

"Got it in one." Jazz said warmly.

"What happened to you?" He asked gesturing to the other mechs paint job.

"Wheeljack did it for me before I left on my mission. Couldn't have the 'Cons recognising me while I was trying to blow up Megatrons new toy, could I?"

"Guess not. Come on in."

Jazz stepped inside and looked down at where Bluestreak lay curled up on his berth. "How is he?" He asked softly.

Sunstreaker didn't have the spark to answer but he stood up to allow Jazz to get closer to him.

"That good." Jazz muttered as he sat down on the chair Sunstreaker had just left. Bluestreak shivered as his hand touched his shoulder. "Hey there lil'Blue." Jazz comforted him. "It's gonna be alright. I ain't gonna hurt you." When Bluestreak looked up at him vacantly Jazz was sure his spark was breaking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." He whispered.

"What do you mean Jazz?" Sunstreaker asked sternly.

"Before I left I sent Blue a datapad, I didn't want him to think I was running out on him again and I wanted to reassure him about a few things. One of the things I asked him to do was take care of Prowl for me 'cause I knew he'd start workin' too hard without me here to distract him." He explained. "I never thought that this might happen." He added quickly when rage blazed in the yellow warriors optics.

Sideswipe laying a restraining hand on his brothers arm warned Jazz just how furious Sunstreaker was and for the first time he truly understood why so many mechs were afraid of him.

"I need all three of you to listen to me." He said turning his attention back to Bluestreak. "Prowl is alive." He said slowly. "And we're going to get him back." Noting that Bluestreaks optics had finally focused on his face he continued. "Megatron found a way to jam your scanners without anyone realising but I can still feel him."

"The others?" Sideswipe asked sounding as if his vocaliser might give out on him any moment.

"I've got no way to tell so I'm making no promises." Jazz admitted.

"We should have gone back." The red twin whispered.

Jazz shook his head. "I had a look at the reports on the hub on my way down. The shuttle you were on wasn't in a much better state than the other one and hardly any of you were combat able. Ironhide made the right call even though it must have cost him to do it and I won't hear a word against him. Am I clear?"

"But…" Sunstreaker began.

"Sunstreaker I hate pulling rank but just for once can you remember that I am an officer." He snapped.

"You weren't there." The yellow twin snarled menacingly. "This whole slagging mess is your fault and you weren't there."

"If I had been on that shuttle I would have fought his decision because I couldn't have left Prowl behind but who's to say how many of you would have died if I'd gotten my way." Jazz argued despite the tension in Sunstreakers frame. "Ironhide saved your lives by pulling you out. Don't forget that."

A low growl was the only response Sunstreaker made.

"Sunny." Sideswipe said in a calming manner but whatever else he was going to say was interrupted by his brother making a dive for Jazz' throat.

"Sunstreaker that's enough." Bluestreaks quiet voice stopped the furious twin in his tracks and every optic in the room turned as one to the small grey mech who was suddenly standing between Jazz and his lover. "Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help anyone. If you need someone to blame then blame Megatron. He's the reason why we have to fight. Not Jazz."

Sunstreakers rage was gone in an instant and a moment later he wrapped his partner in a tight hug. "That's more than you've said in cycles." He whispered in a tone filled with relief.

The young gunner pulled Sunstreakers face down so that he could press their foreheads together in an act of tenderness that made the other two mechs in the room feel like they were intruding before Bluestreak pulled away slightly and looked at Jazz over his shoulder. "Is it true?" He asked softly.

"You know me Blue. I wouldn't lie about something like this." He laid a gentle hand on Bluestreaks shoulder but was surprised when the younger mech slipped out of his partners arms and embraced him fiercely.

"So what's next?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"I gotta go, see Ironhide to start making plans, then Wheeljack to get my repairs finished. After that we'll know more."

"I'll come with if you don't mind. I get the feeling that these two need some alone time." Sideswipe said with a sly smile


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them.

**Sounds like Hope**

Chapter 5

As the two mechs walked down the corridor a comm from Wheeljack. "Ironhide's agreed to conduct the meeting in the med-bay so that the repairs you still need can be done at the same time."

"Copy that." Jazz answered and with Sideswipe at his shoulder he headed back down.

"I'm sorry about Sunny." Sideswipe said quietly as they walked. "In his defence it's been a rough few cycles and I haven't really been helping much."

"Don't worry about it Sides. I deserved at least some of what he said."

"It wasn't what he said that worried me. If Bluestreak hadn't stepped in when he did I'm pretty sure he would have flattened you."

"Don't do yourself down Sides. You had him under control."

Sideswipe barked a brief and humourless laugh. "You're not as smart as you make out are you Jazz? If I'd stepped between the two of you Sunny would have trashed me too. Sunstreaker doesn't handle grief, he gets angry and when he gets angry things get broken. He's been holding it back as best he can because of Blue but it had to come out sooner or later."

Jazz looked at the red twin with a frown of concern on his lip components. "What about now?"

"There's a reason why Sunny and Blue have lasted as long as they have. Most 'bots only see half of it, they see Blue needing him and everyone knows that Blue hates to be alone but the rest of it is that the only 'bot I've ever met that can sooth Sunny is Blue, without him Sunstreaker would tear himself apart but not before he did some serious damage to anyone unfortunate to be close enough to him."

"Some 'bots just balance each other out. You've only got to look at Prowl and I to see that." Jazz said with a knowing smile. "Get a move on would you. I know Wheeljack isn't as scary as Rat…"

"Don't Jazz." Sideswipe interrupted as a flash of sorrow and confusion flickered in his optics. "I don't even want to hear his name right now." He explained in answer to Jazz' puzzled look. "He saved my life more times than I care to count and until a few breems ago I knew he was dead, not there's a chance that he might not be and I don't know if I dare believe it or not."

"Hope can be a terrible thing can't it?" Jazz said softly. "Best thing we can do for now is deal with what we know."

Sideswipe nodded at the advice but didn't seem convinced as he followed Jazz through the base.

* * *

Once they entered the med-bay Jazz hopped up onto one of the berths so Wheeljack could finish the repairs he needed while the red twin leant against the wall and settled down to watch.

The first thing he noticed was how agitated Ironhide seemed and he found that disconcerting, if there was one thing any Autobot could count on it was the red mechs decisiveness (even if he was in the wrong) and in that moment he just seemed lost.

Jazz didn't really seem to be doing much better although he was forced to sit fairly still while Wheeljack worked he seemed restless, not that Sideswipe could blame him after all Jazz hadn't seen his bond-mate in over half a vorn and not being able to be with him must feel like the pit itself.

"We don't even know where he is Jazz." He was saying. "How are we supposed to make a plan with no information?"

"I can find Prowl wherever he is." Jazz said quietly. "I'm going after him."

"You're not going alone." Wheeljack said sternly although he didn't look up from whatever it was he was doing inside Jazz' helm.

Jazz' processor stalled, this was the catch to him. To save his lovers life could he put the lives of his friends in danger? It was a big problem, any number of them could be killed, the question was simple was Prowls life worth more than theirs?

To him the answer was a simple and resounding yes but to them Prowl would be just another casualty. He would be missed, he would be mourned but they would carry on, his stories would be told once in a while, a cup of high-grade would occasionally be raised in his name but they would survive.

Jazz knew that he would not. Without Prowl he would have no reason to keep living and the peace that he prayed for would become meaningless. The bond that they had shared and treasured, that had kept him functioning when nothing else could would destroy him.

"I have to." He said calmly.

"The pit you do." Ironhide snapped.

"My game P…" He stopped himself but not quickly enough. "Sorry." He apologised. "Usually when I'm having this argument it's with Prowl."

"I doubt he sees this as a game either."

"It's not that." Jazz informed him. "Prowl is my commanding officer, the only mech other than Prime himself that I have to answer to but in certain situations I have to take the lead. When I tell him that something is "my game" he knows to back off and let me do my job."

"But this isn't just about you Jazz." Sideswipe put in quietly. He knew that technically this was an officers meeting and that he shouldn't even be there but with half the officers gone he felt that his opinion should count for something. "We're all missing 'bots that we care about right now and most of us don't have the luxury of knowing if their alive or not."

"Sideswipe's right." Ironhide relented earning himself a slightly stunned look from Wheeljack. "We'll make this easier. We tell everyone what's going on and what we're going to do and let them chose."

Jazz nodded reluctantly.

"Sideswipe get everyone together. Jazz stop twitching around like an over-charged youngling and let's get this hammered out."

The red twin hid his smile as he left the room, after several cycles of grief and worry things seemed to be getting back to normal and he found himself daring to hope that maybe, just maybe things would work out without being afraid.

* * *

"We're all ready." Sideswipe commed them and Jazz, Wheeljack and Ironhide walked into the room shoulder to shoulder. There were mechs everywhere and for an instant Jazz was reminded of the first time he had played in public many vorns earlier.

"Listen up." He called loudly and the hum of conversation died away. "We got a lot to do and not much time so I need your full attention. I gotta tell you first that I can't guarantee anyone other than Prowl being alive but I can't leave him in Decepticon hands so I'm going in after him. It's going to be dangerous so I'm asking for volunteers."

Jazz was absolutely amazed when nearly every mech in the room stood up as one and glanced nervously at Ironhide.

"Looks like you've got more friends than you think you do." The red mech smiled. "But you can't take all of them so make your choice."

With a nod Jazz considered his options. "I need a pilot so Trailbreaker's in, it's likely there'll be some repairs to do so Wheeljack would be useful and Mirage."

"What about the rest of us?" Sideswipe asked.

"We'll be setting up a diversion." Ironhide informed him. This idea was their plan B if there were enough mechs willing to carry it out, he knew Jazz wasn't keen on the idea but Ironhide had never been the sort of mech to worry about hurting some ones feelings when there was so much at stake.

"That means you'll need 'Breaker or it'll never work." Jazz pointed out.

"So who's your pilot?"

"I'll do it." Red Alert volunteered.

Jazz was rather stunned by that. He and the security director had had more than their fair share of confrontations and he had never expected Red Alert to agree with their plans let alone offer to help out but Jazz reminded himself that Inferno was one of the mechs that was missing and if Red Alert cared about anyone Inferno was it.

"Okay Red. You're in." He nodded. "My unit with me, the rest of you go with Ironhide for briefings." He instructed and the crowd started to break up. He was just about to move to the table the Wheeljack had claimed as theirs when a hesitant voice caught his audios.

"Ironhide." It was Bluestreak, looking about as nervous as Jazz had ever seen him but the simple face that the young mech had come out of his quarters reassured him that he was much better than he had been before he arrived.

Ironhide looked at the young gunner and softened his demeanour. "Yes Bluestreak."

"Sir I'd like to help please."

"I've got just the job for you." Ironhide assured him

Jazz moved on without needing to hear anymore but with a little more spring in his step.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer:The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them. The extras in this (blink and you will miss them) come from the Transformers Name Generator that Starstreak777 put up a post about because as much as I love Transformers I cannot think of names for characters of my own.

Authors note:So much for short chapters. I've got to say another thank you to Daebereth for helping me sort out a problem with the last chapter and everyone else who's reviewed so far. Before anyone says anything I know that this one skips about worse than Jazz on too much high-grade but that's the way it came out and I'd be a fool to claim that I had any control over that.

**Sounds like Hope**

Chapter 6

The flight out had been quiet except for Jazz relaying directions to Red Alert. Mirage had stretched out on one of the benches with his head in Wheeljacks lap and fallen into recharge while the engineer alternated between trying to do the same and nervously looking around.

It had been decided that an assault late in the cycle was their best chance of success, the darkness would give them some cover and most of the Decepticons would be in recharge but it also meant that few of the Autobots had much chance to rest.

As they had landed Jazz had sub-spaced his visor, quickly explained to his pilot that his red optics were part of a disguise before the security director could launch into one of his infamous bouts of paranoia and taken the lead with Mirage just behind him and Wheeljack bringing up the rear.

Once Red Alert had dropped them off Jazz had activated every scanner he had in the hope of detecting any traps as they picked their way through the small city.

After dodging a few patrol mechs the three of them finally saw their destination, the towering building that was Decepticon Headquarters dominated the whole area and Jazz found himself wishing that he was still wearing his visor so that his friends wouldn't see the anxiety in his optics. He had to admit that he had spent so long hiding his emotions behind the band of blue glass that being without it made him uncomfortable.

Drawing a long blast on his vents he glanced at Wheeljack to see how he was doing, the engineer gave him an encouraging nod. "Red's got our backs and the others will be here soon." He whispered. "Keep moving."

Keeping the fortress just inside his range he moved them on for a while before he pointed out an idea place.

* * *

Ironhide had never liked getting too far ahead of himself but he had to admit that things were going well. It seemed that Megatrons arrogance was so great that he didn't think anyone would dare attack his centre of operations so security was minimal compared to the precautions taken in Iacon.

Leaving Bluestreak and Perceptor in charge of the shuttle his teams had made it to their first objective and he checked his chronometer. Soon the waiting would be over and there would be no more time for thought.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, you two ready?"

"Yes Sir." Came the instant answer.

"Then get gone and good luck."

The two 'bots ghosted off into the darkness, each of them carrying a set of explosive charges large enough to rip holes in the sides of the Decepticon fortress.

* * *

When the shockwaves reached them Wheeljack looked up to see Jazz watching him with an amused light in his red optics.

"Sounds like they're playing your song." He grinned.

"Yeah." Wheeljack agreed "And those new explosives should give the Decepticons all sorts of trouble. Behind his facemask he allowed himself a satisfied smile and continued cutting his way through the weakest panel they had been able to find as the second explosion shook the ground.

The third set of blasts came a few astro-seconds later and he heard Jazz start chuckling. The idea was genius really, bombs within bombs that propelled themselves deeper into their target.

Of coarse Wheeljack had blown himself and several unfortunate bystanders up during their development but that no longer seemed to matter to Jazz even though he had been forced to dive for cover more than once in that time.

* * *

Ironhide was grinning too, the Decepticons that spilled out as the second explosion rumbled within the base, they had clearly been taken by surprise and in the first few moments of battle Sunstreaker had incapacitated Mix-master making the Constructicons merge into Devastator impossible. So as far as his processor was concerned things were going pretty well.

The seekers roared across the sky raking his unit with laser fire and forcing them to take cover, when he dared to look up again two of them were billowing smoke and a third was hurtling out of control towards a rather solid looking building.

He looked up to see the shuttle circling high above him and had no doubt that Bluestreak was on one of the guns just waiting for some fool to come in to range.

At a quick nod to Hound holograms of Jazz and his small team appeared. This had been Wheeljacks idea to make the Decepticons think that the Autobots were attacking as one rather than what they were actually doing. Trailbreaker activated his force field a moment later to make sure that their enemies would never know that the three mechs weren't real.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Take point." He barked. "Hound, Trailbreaker stay close to me, the rest of you on the flanks. Nothing gets near the holograms, clear?"

"Yes sir." His unit called back as one and they moved forward, the holograms of Jazz and the others ghosting along with them. A bream later Ironhide gave Hound the signal and Mirage disappeared, when they reached the base the two remaining holograms appeared to slip in through one of the holes the bombs had made, Trailbreaker took up a defensive position beside the hole and their primary goal had been reached.

Ironhide nodded to the twins who broke off from the main unit with equal looks of glee on their faceplates and they raced off to attack a nearby group of Decepticons while the rest of the unit covered them.

* * *

High above the main battle the shuttle, which was on autopilot by then made another pass with Bluestreak hanging precariously out of the hold doors. The young gunner hadn't been satisfied with any of the angles he had been able to get and convinced Perceptor to hold on to his ankles so that he could get a better line.

"That's three Seekers down Perce." He reported. "Hang on a little longer and I think I can get a shot at Starscream."

"I'm not the one doing the hanging." Perceptor pointed out. "What else can you see?"

"Madness." Bluestreak said quietly. "Can you let me out any further? Only I..."

"Only if you want to attempt learning to fly." The scientist interrupted him dryly.

"No, not really." The young gunner murmured. "Sideswipe is coming up. Looks like he's got Bumblebee with him."

"Then it would seem that I have more important matters to attend to." The scientist stated in a relieved tone. "In you come"

"Perceptor wait please." Bluestreak pleaded. "Starscream is right behind them and I've almost got him."

An astro-second later Sideswipe met the gunners optics and veered off, Starscream barely had time to realise what had happened before one of his wings exploded and he spiralled back down towards the base screaming curses as he went.

Bluestreak felt a yank on his ankles and flew backwards into the hold where Sideswipe landed rather more gracefully beside him. He righted himself and looked up at the red warrior with a sheepish grin.

"Nice shooting Blue." He congratulated him. "I've got something for you Perceptor." He added handing over the off-line, yellow minibot.

"How are things going down there?" Bluestreak asked.

"Good so far as I can tell but we've got no comms thanks to Soundwave so we haven't heard a thing from Jazz or his team."

"I can get him." He said thoughtfully. "But not from here. Looks like I'm going flying after all Perceptor. Can you give me a lift down Sides?"

"Sure thing." Sideswipe nodded and he scooped the young gunner up as he activated his jetpack and leapt out of the hold.

"Perce'll be okay on his own won't he?" Bluestreak asked halfway down.

"He's not on his own. Bumbleebee's with him and he'll be back on-line soon enough. Besides Perceptor's spent enough time in the on the base to learn a few tricks of his own. He's plenty tough enough."

"Drop me over there." Bluestreak said pointing out to a tall building that he knew would be a good vantage point.

"It's still a long way down Blue." Sideswipe pointed out. "I can get you closer."

"Someone might see." Bluestreak told him. "And Sunny's threatened all kinds of violence if I get into this fight. You know that he wanted me to stay behind don't you?"

"Yeah but Sunny wouldn't take it out on you."

"Not me I'm worried about." Bluestreak grinned over his shoulder. "Just drop me would you."

"Okay, okay. Happy landings Blue. Send up a flare round if you run into any trouble." Sideswipe released him but didn't hang around to watch him fall. "How's the fight?" He asked as he landed at his twin's side a short time later.

"I'd give it a solid seven out of ten." Sunstreaker answered. "Took out Long Haul while you were off playing mech of mercy. How's Perceptor coping with Blue?"

"They seemed okay. Bluestreak assured me that Perceptor was only hanging him out of the hold doors at his request." Sideswipe said unable to stop himself teasing his brother.

For the first time since his twins return Sunstreaker stopped shooting and looked up with a menacing light sparking in his optics.

"Relax Sunny. It was something to do with trajectories that Bluestreak tried to explain to me but I lost track on. Blue's fine and Perce is busy not so he won't be able to do it anymore." The red twin knew that it would be easier if he didn't mention that Bluestreak was no longer on board the shuttle and he had every confidence that his brothers partner would me able to smooth things over once they were back together

Sunstreakers only answer was a low growl that Sideswipe knew all to well and translated as trouble.

* * *

Deep in the Decepticon base Wheeljack was having a tough time keeping pace with his fellow Autobots, he knew that he was no slouch when it came to sneaking around but he was trailing two of the best mechs Special Ops had to offer.

Mirage might as well have been built for their situation and Jazz even without his the use of his optics was one of the most cunning (or in some cases just plain lucky) 'bots he had ever met, which gave him an edge few could rival and Wheeljack found himself thankful that they were both on his side.

They had encountered three Decepticons that he knew of. The first only because he happened to be looking the right way to see Rumble slumped in a corner, the second had come upon them from behind and as he had dodged to avoid being shot Jazz had incapacitated the mech and the third he knew of only because he had heard Jazz' taunting comment of. "That's two one Raj."

At last they reached the holding cells and both Wheeljack and Jazz shared a relieved glance. Whether Mirage joined in or not was impossible to tell, as he was still invisible but Wheeljack was fairly sure he felt the spy's hand brush his.

"Raj keep an optic on the door." Jazz ordered. "'Jack the controls are over there and all yours."

* * *

The holding cells were horrible places. Jazz knew that from his own experiences not just what he could get from his scanners. They were where 'bots waited for death, hoped for it if they weren't strong enough because the other option was the interrogation chambers and no 'bot with a functional processor wanted to live or die in one of those.

The first cell he looked into held the lifeless forms of two mechs and Jazz felt as if his spark had frozen as he recognised them although he hadn't known either of them well. On the few occasions they had spoken the young sniper known as Wildstrike had seemed nice enough. Saberburner had been a different story, he had come across as angry at the war more than anything else. Jazz had secretly hoped that one cycle he would know what peace was and in that moment he knew that could never happen.

With a shudder he pushed on, forcing himself to look in each one for his lover, he wished he was able to offer a word or two of comfort to the mechs that huddled within them but it seemed that all of them were off-line and he was unable to make himself check. It wasn't that he didn't care about the others but he needed Prowl in the most acute sense of the word and he couldn't stop himself.

After a few grisly moments he found the one he'd been looking for. "Prowl!" He called to his lover but the only mech that moved wasn't the one he'd hoped to hear answer.

"He's been off-line for two cycles." Optimus Prime rumbled quietly from the opposite side of the corridor.

A small explosion told Jazz that the controls had been Wheeljacked and the bars melted away.

Jazz tossed an energon ration to his commander and moved to his lovers side. "What happened?"

"He was powered down when the Decepticons brought him back from interrogating him. Ratchet assured me that he was more drained than anything else but without being able to reach him there wasn't much he could do."

Jazz' vents hitched at the thought of Prowl being interrogated, he had spent vorns trying to protect his mate from that experience but it had all been for nothing and a wave of sorrow washed over him. He forced himself to remember that if Megatron hadn't been greedy and kept them in the hope of gaining information his friends and his lover would be long dead and pulled an emergency ration out of his sub-space.

A moment later his scanners told him that Wheeljack moved into Ratchets cell and started doing the same. "It's alright 'Jack. I can manage the rest." The medics gruff voice said a few astro-seconds later and Jazz started to worry.

"How is he?" Wheeljack asked as he bent over Brawn.

"He's not responding." Jazz answered. "I don't know what else to do."

"Give him time." Ratchet advised. "Not all of them will activate immediately. Once we're somewhere safe I'll look him over. Our self repair systems are good but there's only so much they can do especially if energon is in short supply."

Brawn spluttered and sat up. "'Bout time you arrived." He said although his tone wasn't entirely ungrateful. "Where are the Decepticons? I've got some pay-back to deliver." He added and Jazz could all but hear him flexing his hands.

"We're hoping that the others have kept them busy enough for them not to notice us." Jazz explained. "But you can take that door if you like."

The minibot bounced to his feet and headed in the direction that Jazz had indicated.

A few breems went by at a crawl for Jazz. Blaster, Gears and Huffer also failed to come back on-line and Ratchet had taken charge of getting them loaded into mechs with holds big enough to take them to safety. Prime meanwhile had organised the ones who were able ready to join the battle that raged outside.

Wheeljack as usual had thought of just about everything and brought enough weapons along in his sub-space to arm the unit.

"We're ready to leave." Wheeljack informed him. "But the comms are out again. Try yours. They're better than mine."

Jazz forced himself to think of something other than his bond-mate and activated his own link. _"This is Jazz. Is any 'bot reading me?"_ He called.

"_Hound here."_ The green scout answered.

"_Objective complete."_ He reported. _"We have able mechs ready to join you."  
_

"_Good to hear."_ Hound said keeping his voice businesslike_. "Route One is clear."_

_"Copy that."_ Jazz responded before he changed his tone to a more up-beat one. _"Save a couple for Raj would you? I know someone's gotta be taking bets on us and you know he can be a sore loser."_

_"No can do Jazz. I bet on you."_ Hound informed him sounding much more like his usual self.

A ghost of a smile found its way onto Jazz' lip components as he closed the link. "Raj. Route One. Good hunting." He ordered. "'Jack where's Megatrons little present?"

"Right here." Wheeljack answered unspacing an impressive looking explosive. "D'you want me to take it?"

"No." Jazz said firmly. "I've put enough of you in danger already." He softened his tone before he spoke again. "Jack…?"

"I'll take good care of him." Wheeljack interrupted him and he transformed to allow Jazz to place Prowl in his hold. "Be careful and I'll see you in a few breems."

"Thank you." He said sincerely before he looked up at Optimus. "Prime send Megatron to the pit for me would you?" He asked grimly but he didn't wait for an answer before he raced off through the door that Mirage had been guarding.

Moving quickly and avoiding any alarms Jazz dodged through the fortress, he knew that nearly every Decepticon on the base would be outside but he still didn't want to hang around. Seeing Prowl again even if he was off-line had forcibly reminded him just how much he needed his lover and all he could really think about was getting back to Iacon.

Soon enough he found the main control room, hid his bomb, activated it and was just about to leave when a cold, high-pitched voice asked. "Going somewhere Autobot?"

* * *

The sight of Soundwave falling head first from a balcony of the fortress had been enough to change Ironhides grimly determined expression into a smile and Optimus Prime rounding the corner with his canon blazing released a relieved grin, which gave way to laughter when his commander gave Megatron a warning shot. The look on the tyrants face left him struggling to stand up.

"Good to see you too old friend." Prime said good-naturedly as his sub-commander pulled himself back together.

"I've never been so glad to see you." Ironhide returned with a salute. "What are your orders Sir?"

"Keep the Decepticons busy for a few more breems then haul aft out of here."

Ironhide spared a quick glance over the mechs Prime had brought with him and forced himself to ask the question he dreaded. "Where are the others?"

"We lost Wildstrike and Saberburner." Prime reported sadly. "A few need medical attention so they're being taken to the shuttle and Jazz is setting up a little surprise for the Decepticons. He'll be along soon enough."

Ironhide nodded. "He couldn't just pull out could he?" He muttered, with a quick prayer to Primus for the fallen mechs and the saboteur he opened his comm-link. _"Jazz. Report. Jazz." _There was no answer. "Hound can you raise Jazz?"

"No." Hound called back after a brief hesitation.

"Wing-nuts." He cursed.

"Looks like we'll just have to trust him." Optimus informed him. "Now where did Megatron get too? I owe him." He added patting his weapon.

The Prime set off at a purposeful pace and for an instant Ironhide almost felt sorry for any Decepticon that got in his way.

The arrival of Optimus and his unit had given them an extra advantage, boosted the moral of his own troops and sent the Decepticons into retreat so there was no reason why he couldn't enjoy the rest of the battle but the sound of Jazz yelling down the comms brought him up short after a few breems.

_"All Autobots. This is Jazz. Pack up and go. The fortress is rigged for a hundred astro-seconds."_

"Autobots! Move out." Prime roared in a tone that no one would dare disobey, he aimed a parting shot at Megatron that put him on his aft and started to withdraw.

* * *

From his vantage point high above the battle Bluestreak saw everything, he was feeling quietly proud of his shot on Soundwave, his comms were working again, the first thing he had heard was Optimus Primes deep voice and his hopes had soared. Somehow he knew things were going to get better although the tone of Jazz' voice was a worry as were a few other things.

Sideswipe landed at his side and grinned. "Need a ride?"

Bluestreak nodded. "I can't see Prowl." He said quietly as he let Sideswipe jet-pack him to safety.

"He's with Ratchet aboard the shuttle. I don't know anymore."

"Ratchet can fix anything so he'll be fine. I'll feel better once I get to see him again though. Maybe we should comm Ratchet."

"Let the mech work Blue." Sideswipe advised softly.

Their shuttle was already preparing for take off when they landed and the first thing he saw was Sunstreakers fierce features.

"Sunny I'm fine." He said firmly before the yellow warrior could start ranting at him. "Not even a scratch see?" He continued with a cheeky smile as he turned around slowly.

With a slight growl that seemed to be the closest thing he was going to get to an agreement Sunstreaker pulled him into his arms and the shuttle lifted into the air.

* * *

As Jazz' distressed tones burst down the comm Wheeljack hesitated at the shuttle bay door and looked back to the fortress, Inferno and Ratchet were right behind him waiting to unloaded their passengers and Red Alert was already retrieving Prowl.

He transformed quickly and turned to assist the others as the security director placed Prowl on a bench ready for Ratchet to look at.

"Red get everything ready. We're out of here." He ordered as he forced himself to keep moving and not just stand looking at the base.

He had moved Huffer and Gears into the shuttle before he looked again, by his chronometer Jazz was out of time and his optics were drawn back to the base as the first of the explosions ripped through it.

Ratchet gave him a slap round the helm to get him moving again and together they struggled to get Blaster out of Infernos hold. As soon as he was able the big, red mech transformed and headed to the front of the ship to help Red Alert.

The second blast shook the ground and just as it subsided Jazz raced out of the remains of the building as if The Unmaker himself was right behind him.

"Red. Now." Wheeljack barked and he heard the engines rev as the shuttle started to rise.

He wrapped one arm around the hydraulic support of the door and leant out as far as he could, Jazz transformed at the last moment, sprang for the opening at exactly the same time as the last boom and barely caught his friends hand.

"Got you." Wheeljack reassured him but even as he spoke he felt their grip start to fail.

Before he could even react he felt strong hands grab his ankles. "You drop him and I drop you." Ratchet snarled. He braced himself and let go of the strut to wrap his newly free arm around Jazz as they both slammed into the hull. Ratchet grunted and pulled them both in and Wheeljack found himself suddenly sprawled on the floor with Jazz in his arms.

"You couldn't have cut that any closer." He scolded the saboteur once he'd recovered himself enough to do so. "What happened?"

With his intakes still heaving Jazz took a few moments to answer. "Starscream… He was all fired up… for a fight until I told him that the place was rigged to blow… I got lucky… he decided to save his own aft and I ran."

"You okay?"

It took Jazz the better part of a breem to get his systems well enough under control to talk easily. "My framework's still in one piece but I'm getting a few error messages here and there. My scanners are out and I can't activate my sub-space to get to my visor."

"Let me take a look?" Wheeljack requested patiently.

Jazz nodded mutely and turned to give his friend the access he needed to the right panels. Wheeljack could tell by the way he was sitting that the other mech was struggling to keep still, despite not being able to see Jazz' head kept twitching in Prowls direction and he was about to say something when Inferno came back from the helm.

"Red says we're free and clear." The red mech announced cheerfully. "Next stop Iacon."

"Thanks Inferno." Wheeljack said gratefully. "I think we all needed to hear that."

"Prowl." Jazz whispered trying to get back to his feet. "'Jack please. He's coming back on-line. I need to be with him." He pleaded talking fast enough to show just how desperate he was.

"It's alright Jazz." Wheeljack soothed him as he stood to help his friend up. He steered him gently across the hold floor before he spoke again. "He's two steps in front of you and you've got a clear run."

* * *

Prowl on-lined his optics and looked up at his lovers face. He knew that it was impossible to find the right words and scrambled to sit up well enough to pull Jazz into his arms. Neither of them spoke as they reached out through the bond to each other and used it to reassure, comfort and sooth sparks that had been kept apart for too long.

"Primus Jazz. What happened to you?" Prowl asked after about a breem.

"Misjudged a blast radius slightly." His partner admitted dismissively. "I'm fine."

A tell-tale growl that Jazz doubted Ratchet was even aware he was making warned him just in time to avoid being hit on the back of the helm.

"His reactions are okay." Ratchet informed everyone.

"Yeah and my paint job needed redoing anyway." Jazz shot back cheerfully.

"I definitely preferred the other one." Prowl smiled.

"Quite like the blue myself. I was thinking of keeping a little bit here and there."

"Well that's about all there is left." Ratchet informed him. "You've gotta start being more careful."

Through the bond Prowl felt Jazz tense slightly but he said nothing as he settled himself into Prowls embrace to make it clear that he wasn't moving again until they got home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them.

Author's note: Yay it's finally done and all I can do is say that I'm really sorry it took so long. I've got to say a HUGE thank you to Daebereth for helping me out with this chapter and pointing out all the mistakes I made.

**Sounds like Hope**

Chapter 7

During the journey back to Iacon, Prowl had drifted in and out of recharge. Feeling Jazz' presence in his arms made him want to be on-line just so he could bask in it, even if Ratchet had ordered him not to waste his energy.

As the shuttle came in to land, he reached out through the bond and nudged at his mate's consciousness, he had learned vorns earlier that this was the easiest, safest and most pleasant way to bring the saboteur back on-line, especially if he was hurt, as he had a nasty habit of lashing out.

"_It's alright my Jazz. I've got you,"_ he soothed him. _"Let's get you to the med-bay."_

"_But I'm happy here,"_ his partner protested lazily.

Prowl couldn't help smiling_. "I know love, but I need you to keep going for just a little bit longer."_

When Jazz refused to move he pushed a little deeper into his bond-mate's spark, searching out the reason behind his reluctance. Jazz struggled with him for a moment before he relented and allowed him to feel how isolated he felt without his scanners or visor.

"_I won't let go of you,"_ he reassured him with an affectionate squeeze and the mental equivalent to reassure his lover. _"You know I'm right."_

Jazz nodded and grudgingly struggled to his feet, once Prowl had done the same he took him by the hand and led him out into the dock.

There were mechs everywhere, most of them grinning at friends they thought they had lost, talking, laughing and generally milling about. The only mech moving purposefully was Wheeljack, who was organising the wounded. There was no sign of Ratchet and Prowl knew that he would already be in the med-bay.

"Prowl!" He spun around to see Bluestreak pull away from Sunstreaker, leaving him to lean on his twin as he limped after him, and an instant later the younger mech cannoned in to them, wrapping the tactician and the saboteur in a fierce hug. He smiled at each of them before he buried his face in Prowl's shoulder and refused to move.

"_How bad was he?"_ Prowl asked his lover through the bond.

"_The worst I've ever seen him,"_ Jazz responded hesitantly. _"But he came through it. Our lil' Blue's a lot stronger than we realised."_

Prowl hugged the younger mech tighter for a moment. "It's alright now Blue," he whispered.

"I know," came the slightly muffled reply. "I just…I'm … so happy to see you. I couldn't believe that you were… gone but they kept telling me that you were and then Jazz came back." Bluestreak broke off and looked up. "I knew you weren't…"

"This is the reason why I'm not," Prowl informed him. He hated to admit that there had been times when it would have been easier to give up, but thoughts of the two mechs in his arms had sustained him and given him the courage that he couldn't have found alone.

Looking around, he could see other groups just holding on to each other just like they were and he knew without a doubt why they had survived. The Decepticons had been merciless, but they had never taken into account the strength that the Autobots found in each other.

Through the bond, he felt Jazz reach out to soothe him and realised that the passing thought of what he had been though had left him shaken to his spark.

"_Sorry,"_ he apologised.

"Don't be. I know how hard it is, but I promise you that you are safe now." It was the confidence in Jazz' tone that reassured him more than anything else could have.

Although his partner rarely spoke about such things, he knew that he had been in similar situations himself more than once, but he could still find his trademark grin, still laugh, still love with all his spark and all the other things that made him Jazz.

"I believe you," he returned with conviction.

The twins finally reached them and Sunstreaker reached out to lay a gentle hand on his lover's back. Bluestreak turned to look at him and grinned. "Told you," he chuckled.

The yellow twin slipped his arm across the younger mechs shoulders. "Next time I'll listen," he said with a warm smile. "But in the meantime, can we get to the med-bay? I'm betting there's going to be a party later and I don't want to go to it with my paint all chipped up."

Prowl couldn't hide his smile, for in just a few words his life felt as if it was getting back to normal and the comfort that gave him was a wonderful thing.

* * *

From the moment he walked into the med-bay, Wheeljack had to fight down the urge to just stand and stare at Ratchet. Seeing him back where he was supposed to be, hurrying around to get everything ready for the incoming wounded warmed his spark and left him grinning behind his facemask.

"How's the list looking?" Ratchet asked him casually.

"We're going to be busy, but no one's seriously injured. Sunstreaker's got a laser burn on his leg, Ironhide's damaged him shoulder, Bumblebee got knocked off-line, so he'll need checking over and Jazz lost his scanners. How are Blaster and the others?"

"On energon feeders. The minibots should be back on-line soon but Blaster could take a while - he had to support his cassettes while we were incarcerated and that left him almost completely drained. I'll take Sunstreaker first then Ironhide. Bumblebee and Jazz are yours."

"No problem." Wheeljack nodded. "Ratchet?"

"Yes 'Jack?"

"It's good to have you back."

The medic shot him a quick grin then turned away as Sunstreaker limped in with his twin, closely followed by Ironhide and Bumblebee, but Wheeljack barely had time to get them to their repair berths before Ratchet started cursing.

"What the pit have you done with my tools 'Jack? I can't find a slagging thing," he demanded.

"I've been using mine. Yours are in your office."

"Well they're no slagging use in there are they?"

"I'll get them," Sideswipe volunteered and in a flash of red he was gone.

With a slight shake of his head, Wheeljack turned his attention back to his patient.

It didn't take long for Wheeljack to check over Bumblebee. Perceptor was a thorough mech and the minibot was fine. Jazz, however, was unable to sit still for more than a micron, despite his lover's best efforts to calm him.

"You might want to off-line yourself for this Jazz," Wheeljack advised. "It won't take long, but I can't see it being pleasant."

"Can you do something about the red optics while I'm out?" Jazz asked. "I know hardly anyone ever gets to see them but it'd make me feel better."

"Sure thing Jazz," Wheeljack assured him.

A little while later the engineer stood back and looked at Prowl. "I'm done," he said softly.

The tactician stepped up beside the berth and Jazz on-lined almost instantly. The faint hum of scanners powering up told Wheeljack that he had been successful, Jazz reached out and retrieved his visor from sub-space.

He was about to replace it when Prowl caught his hand.

"Not yet," he whispered hoarsely.

His partner looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"It's been a long time since I saw you with blue optics," Prowl explained. "You look almost like you did when we first met."

Jazz looked at him solemnly. "I'm not that mech anymore," he whispered.

"He did what he had to do and I've never regretted that," his lover said softly.

Their tender moment was interrupted by all of the minibots joining them. Jazz hurriedly replaced his visor before Brawn gave Gears a slight nudge. The red and blue mech took the hint and looked at Jazz. "Sideswipe told me that we have you to thank for saving us." He said almost shyly. "So thanks, next time you're in the rec room, your drinks are on us." Before Jazz or anyone else could say anything the small group headed out.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard Gears sound grateful," Prowl mused. "If I hadn't been here I never would have believed it."

"I know," Jazz agreed. "But what gets me is, since when did Sides talk to minibots?" As his bond-mate laughed he looked across the room to see the red warrior helping Ratchet work on Blaster. "Let's get out of here," he suggested. "We've got plenty more to do."

* * *

The med-bay had been busy since Ratchet's return to Iacon, but that was mostly because half the mechs in it were there because they wanted to be close to their friends. For once, no one minded waiting for repairs and the cheerful banter lightened the medic's mood to the point where he couldn't find it in his spark to start throwing things.

He had a lot of help, as usual, but he'd asked Wheeljack to leave before his energy levels had dropped too far. Mirage had stepped in at that point and convinced him that the best thing he could do was rest.

Perceptor, Hoist and Grapple had all done their share, but the mech that truly amazed him was Sideswipe. He'd started off fetching and carrying so that his brother could get patched up, but stayed behind when Bluestreak had led Sunstreaker out, and had switched between the others so that the medics only had to do their jobs.

Every time the mech he had been helping left, Ratchet had expected him to go too, but he never did and once Blaster was back on-line and there seemed to be nothing else for him to do, he started cleaning and picking up the things that no one else had time to sort out.

"Don't worry about the rest of it," Ratchet instructed as he turned from seeing the last of the mechs to the door.

The warrior gave no sign that he had heard him, so he moved closer.

"Sides, I'll do that later."

Again there was no response and Sideswipe picked up an armful of spare-parts.

Summoning all of his patience, Ratchet took them from him and set them down on a workbench. "Sideswipe. That's enough."

"No. It's not," Sideswipe whispered so quietly that Ratchet barely heard him but the look in his optics told Ratchet everything he needed to know.

"I told you that from the start," Ratchet replied, as he moved to stand in front of him. "That sooner or later you'd want more from me than I could give you. I'm sorry Sideswipe, but personally I'm amazed that we've lasted this long, so if you want out, now is the time to say so."

The red mechs optics focused sharply on his own at the last few words. "Do you think I've been slaving my aft off since we got back to tell you that it's over?" he growled.

"It's a possibility that I'm prepared to face," Ratchet admitted. "I've got no claim on you."

"Haven't you?" Sideswipe asked. "I thought I'd lost you Ratchet, that you were dead, that I was alone again and that feeling tore me apart."

Ratchet realised that he'd never seen the other mech looking so vulnerable and reached out to him, giving him time to pull away before he touched the side of his face and ran tender fingers down to trace the line of his jaw. "I never wanted to hurt you. I take it that you didn't tell anyone."

"Sunny's always known that there was someone, but we agreed that what we had was ours. Telling him would have taken that away and broken me."

"You shouldn't say things like that," the medic scolded. "I know you would have moved on."

"Would I? Look at the way I act around you Ratch. You call me names, throw things at me and I still keep coming back for more, what does that tell you? You know that I'm not stupid, so why else would I do it?" Sideswipe had started talking softly, but the last question was more of a demand and Ratchet could feel the strain in his body.

During his captivity, Ratchet had thought that he would never be able to tell Sideswipe how he had survived. They had never really talked about their feelings for each other, had agreed from the start that their relationship was more about having fun than anything else, but Sideswipe's confession had given him the chance to make his own.

"Do you know what kept me going while I was a prisoner?" he asked and when Sideswipe shook his head, he answered his own question in a whisper. "You did."

Those two words were all it took to drain the tension from Sideswipe's frame and he sank into Ratchet's arms. "I didn't realise how much you meant to me until I thought I'd never see you again," he murmured as he buried his face into the medic's shoulder.

Ratchet ran gentle, soothing hands across his lover's back. "Sides," he said fondly. "When we started out, neither of us thought that it would work, but it has and three vorns later it saved my life. I see now that you're so much more than "a bit of fun" as you put it. You gave me hope and…"

Sideswipe pulled away sharply. "Don't Ratchet," he hissed. "Don't say it. I shouldn't have stayed but..."

The red twin started to walk away but was stopped by the tight hold Ratchet caught his arm in. "You're going to listen to this and if I have to weld you to a berth, then so be it. I can't bond with you, my job would cause too many problems, but I can love you and I do. I love you Sideswipe and I'll give you everything I can. Starting with telling your brother and anyone else who should know how I feel about you. Is that enough?"

With optics bright with emotion Sideswipe nodded and relaxed into his embrace. "I love you too Ratch." He whispered into his audio. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that on me again, it won't be me who gets welded to a berth."

"So long as it's your berth." Ratchet grinned.

"You should know better than to give me ideas like that," his lover chuckled.

* * *

As the med-bay had emptied, the rec room had filled, as it seemed that no one was ready to be alone just yet, although most of them were clearly exhausted.

Optimus Prime strode into the room with Ironhide at his elbow and allowed himself a moment to watch his troops; nearly every member of his unit was there and those that weren't were on their way.

Several pairs of optics flickered in his direction. They all knew what was coming, but he was fairly sure that it was the fact that he wasn't wearing his battle mask that drew their attention. He felt odd without it, but for once it was unnecessary.

He had no doubt that soon the high-grade would start to flow, music would be found and the laughter and talk would continue well into the night, but he had something to do first, the thing that all commanders dreaded.

In his opinion, they had been lucky. They could have easily lost more. He could be waiting to pay tribute to one or more of his officers and friends, instead of two young mechs that few of them had known well, but he couldn't allow himself that selfish thought and he shoved it aside.

During his time as Prime, he had allowed himself few close friends, because he had believed that keeping the distance between them would make leading them easier, but in the last few cycles he had learnt that he had been wrong. The mechs that filled the room had suffered because of him, put their lives in danger because of him and left him with a debt that he would never be able to settle.

Red Alert and Inferno entered the room through another door. The Security Director nodded to him and allowed his friend to lead him to a pair of empty seats.

The waiting would be over soon, his duty would be done and the unit would be taking their hard-earned ease.

Jazz and Prowl joined them, bringing cups of high-grade and taking their places. A few moments later, Ratchet appeared with Sideswipe and the Prime knew that the time had come.

"If I could have your attention," he commanded and instantly the room fell silent. "Tonight we have reason to celebrate, but before we do, I would like to take a moment to remember the two mechs we have lost. Wildstrike and Saberburner were our allies, our friends and their deactivation should not go unmarked."

There was a low rumble of agreement, but no one spoke loud enough for him to hear.

"Every mech in this room has fought this war for vorns, some have lost more than others but we've all suffered. Unfortunately, I can't promise you that the fights yet to come will be easy, but you all have my oath, here and now, that with your help I will bring an end to the violence. In their names, I swear that peace will come again to Cybertron."

As he finished speaking, Ironhide took a step forward and raised his cup. "To those fallen," he toasted.

Prowl moved up to join him. "To those missed," he added.

"To those remembered," Jazz announced as he followed his partner.

Prime joined his officers again and spoke in a deep, solemn voice. "Until all are one."

"Until all are one," the assembled crowd echoed and as one they drank.

"As you were," Prime excused them and he turned to leave. Ironhide moved to join the crowd, but Jazz and Prowl followed him.

"Aren't you staying for the party?" Ratchet asked as they passed him.

"Elita One is arriving soon." Optimus answered. "I'm going to the docks to meet her, but I'll be back."

"Surely that doesn't take all three of you?" The medic asked with a sly smile, as Prowl looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Prowl and I have some time to make up for," Jazz grinned. "We'll rejoin you in a while."

With the three officers gone, Ratchet turned to Sideswipe. "Drink?" He offered.

"Oh yeah." The red warrior agreed.

* * *

True to Jazz' word, he and Prowl returned sometime later, neither of them able to hide their happiness, or keep their hands off each other as they headed straight for the dance floor.

"Didn't think you two were going to make it," Wheeljack chuckled as they moved up beside him.

"Oh 'Jack you know me better than that. Besides parties always take a while to get going. We figured that we might as well skip the boring bit."

"You mean the part where things have to be set up?" His friend queried.

"Who'd ya think made sure there was plenty o' high-grade behind the bar?" Jazz asked. "We did our bit early, but we still did it."

"He's teasing and you know it." Mirage grinned as he joined them with four cups and a canister of energon. With a grace that came only with practice he poured a good measure for each of them and handed them out. "I'm not sure if Jazz actually needs this, but never mind," he smirked.

"Never really have," Jazz said cheerfully. He was obviously trying to stand still, but his feet didn't seem to want to. "But thanks anyway."

"It's us who should be thanking you. Wheeljack tells me that it was you who gave him a push towards me."

"More like a kick up the aft, but that's about right," Jazz responded, as his body joined his feet in moving to the music. "You both deserve to be happy and if you can be that together, then that's even better."

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Prowl beamed as he hung his arms around his lover's neck.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Jazz grinned back. "Now stop talking and dance with me," he demanded.

* * *

"I've never seen you dance like that before," Bluestreak observed, as Prowl joined him and a few others at a table with his vents cycling air deep into his systems.

"It's been a long time," he nodded. "But there's no sense in learning something if you're not going to use it once in a while."

"I'm not sure I want to know why you learned to dance like that," Sunstreaker muttered lazily.

"Jazz seemed to think I needed to," Prowl answered with a nod to his lover who was still on the dance floor. "Not long after we met, music was his life then and he wanted me to be a part of it."

"And you jumped at the chance, right?" the yellow twin teased him and earned himself a gentle nudge in the chest plate from his own partner.

"Jumped is probably the wrong word, but once I'd tripped over my own feet a few hundred times, I knew he was the mech I wanted to be with," Prowl answered with a wistful smile. "He never lost patience with me and he didn't let me fall once."

"I knew you were worth it," Jazz added on as he wandered over and caught hold of Prowl's hands. "Sorry mechs, but I'm not done with him yet." He continued pulling his partner to his feet and back towards the dancers.

Sunstreaker looked down at his own lover. "What do you say we show them how it's done?" he asked fondly. Bluestreak nodded and the pair joined the others.

* * *

The party didn't really start winding down until dawn started to approach. Prowl finally succeeded in removing Jazz from the dance floor and as they turned to leave, they collected Bluestreak, the twins and to his slight surprise, Ratchet.

They chatted happily as they walked through the base. Bluestreak couldn't seem to stop giggling and he regularly set the rest of them off.

"You know, I've got a pretty good high-grade stashed. How about one more before we turn in?" Sideswipe suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Jazz agreed. "Prowl?"

"Like I could stop you," his partner smiled. "But I'm not covering your shift tomorrow."

Bluestreak started giggling again, as Jazz shot his partner an indignant look.

The door to the twins quarters opened and most of them realised that there weren't enough chairs to go around. Jazz solved the problem by sitting on the floor in front of Prowl and propping himself up on one of his legs.

Sideswipe dug out the energon, while Ratchet found and handed out the cups before they perched on the red twin's berth.

Sunstreakers optics narrowed slightly as he studied them over the rim of his cup that also concealed his knowing smile. He had known for some time that his brother had found himself a lover, but hadn't pushed the issue of who it was. He waited for a gap in the conversation, and schooled his faceplate into a serious expression.

"Okay Ratchet. I have a question," he announced.

"Ask away," the medic assented calmly.

"Are your intentions towards my brother honourable?" The seriousness of his tone was ruined by Bluestreak falling off the arm of his chair with a yelp and Prowl almost choking on his energon, but Ratchet didn't miss a beat.

"Not in the slightest," he answered honestly. "But I promise not to corrupt him any further."

The last trace of Sunstreakers stern expression faded away as he nodded. "Good enough." He looked over the edge of his seat. "You are going to feel like slag in the morning."

"Probably," Bluestreak admitted. "Help me up Sunny."

"You don't seem surprised, Jazz." Ratchet observed as the yellow twin rose and pulled his over-charged lover to his feet, before settling him in the seat he had just vacated.

"There's not much that gets past me," Jazz grinned. "I saw the two of you working together on Blaster earlier and I just knew."

"I'm confused," Bluestreak said quietly once he was comfortable.

"I could draw you a diagram if it helps," Sideswipe suggested with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary," Prowl assured him dryly.

"You spoil all my fun," the red twin pouted.

Ratchet laughed. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't get half 'the fun' you do."

Sideswipe leant into his lover so that he was almost lying in his arms. "And you know that if it wasn't for my pranks we never would have gotten together," he pointed out.

"So how did this happen?" Prowl asked.

"A little over three vorns ago, I was up late because there were repairs to do. I walked into the rec room and there was Sides with a canister of high-grade." Ratchet answered.

"One thing led to another and we decided that it was better to enjoy things while we had them, rather than worry about the future." Sideswipe continued.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Bluestreak put in.

Ratchet and Sideswipe exchanged a quick glance and the medic took the warrior's hand. "For a long time there wasn't much to tell," he said simply. "It took my capture and Sides thinking I was gone for us to realise just how much we meant to each other."

"Are you going to bond?" Prowl asked.

"Not yet." Sideswipe answered. "It's a little early for that."

"Fair enough." Prowl nodded.

"You're asking an awful lot of questions," Bluestreak muttered, but he didn't seem to realise that he'd spoken aloud until Prowl spoke again.

"I promised Jazz I'd find out what was going on. He stayed on-line long enough to find out if he was right, then went into recharge."

"Was he _that_ over-charged?" Ratchet asked.

"No, just exhausted. You know Jazz, he doesn't stop when there are things to be done. He should have gone to his berth instead of coming in, but his curiosity got the better of him. Take it as a compliment, he doesn't let his guard down like this around many 'bots." Prowl explained. "But if you'll excuse us, I'd better take him to his berth now."

"Do you need a hand?" Bluestreak offered.

Prowl shook his head. "I've got him," he assured the young mech, mostly because he didn't want him to even try to stand up at that moment. "I'll see you all later. Don't stay up too long." He carefully scooped his bond-mate into his arms, and Jazz stirred just enough to make himself comfortable, but didn't on-line.

"I'm not even sure it's worth recharging," Sideswipe murmured once Prowl was gone.

"A little wouldn't do any harm," Ratchet told him. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all," his lover grinned.

"If he's moving in, I'm putting in for bigger quarters," Sunstreaker interjected.

"I'm keeping mine," Ratchet informed him. "They're closer to the med-bay and I like having my privacy."

The medic settled himself down on Sideswipe's berth, while Sunstreaker helped his own partner to do the same and deactivated the lights. Soon, the soft glow of two pairs of optics was the only sign that the twins were still on-line.

"I should have told you about Ratch. I'm sorry Sunny," Sideswipe whispered.

"No, you're not," his brother pointed out. "I'm happy for you Sides, he's a good mech and I know he'll take care of you. I'm only surprised that I didn't see it coming a mega-mile off."

Sideswipe sniggered in the darkness. "I certainly should have, but for a long time I figured that it was what you and Blue were doing to me that made him look attractive. I thought that the only reason he looked at me twice was when he was getting ready to throw something at me. It never occurred to me that the reason he got so angry was because he cared."

"I guess some mechs are easier to understand than others," Sunstreaker mumbled and his optics dimmed as he prepared to recharge.

"Yeah," Sideswipe agreed. "I can barely believe how lucky I am though. A few cycles ago I thought he was gone and I'd never felt so alone in my life, but now I'm getting to recharge next to him, he's safe and things couldn't be better." He snuggled into his lover's arms and let the pleasure of it fill him.

He knew from the bond that he shared with his twin that Sunstreaker had gone into recharge and missed most of what he had said, but he didn't mind. The only noise was the soft hiss of air cycling through intake vents. He'd always taken comfort in that sound because it meant that the mechs he loved were at peace and that was all that mattered.


End file.
